Girl in Red
by muzicmaniachik
Summary: I have used the same characters but i've added my own character, Keeta. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Double-bender-girl: Ch.1

Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph are sitting in front of a fire waiting for the fish they caught at the river to cook when they hear a faint humming noise.

"What's that?" Sokka asked.

"Sounds like someone is singing." Toph said.

"I'm gonna' go check it out." Sokka said grabbing his boomerang and walking into the woods towards the river. "Wait for us Sokka!" Katara said following after him, Aang and Toff following her.

Sokka came into the clearing and there stood a girl about the same age as him. She had long black hair and wore a long sleeve red shirt and a knee length skirt and knee high black boots. She was standing by the river, bending water in front of her, singing as she did.

Sokka began walking towards her when Katara grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"We don't know her, and she looks like she's from the fire nation." She whispered.

"But she's water bending. She can't be from the fire nation." He said.

"But she's wearing fire nation colors. If she's trying to impersonate someone in the fire tribe she can't be good." Katara reasoned.

"You never know unless you try." Sokka said taking her hand off his shoulder and walking toward the strange girl.

The girl sensed someone there and spun around quickly, hitting him with a stretch of the water she was bending, knocking him to the ground. She pulled out a sword and put the point of it to his throat. "Who are you?" she asked authoritatively, "tell me!"

"Well… I'm Sokka, of the Southern water tribe and…" Sokka started saying when she interrupted him.

"The Southern water tribe, eh? Beautiful down there, so I've herd." She said helping him back up, "I'm Keeta. And I'm sorry I knocked you down. I can never be too careful, since the fire nation is after me." She said smiling and gently blushing.

"That's okay. I'm not that great at resisting a hard blow like that. You're pretty good at bending from what it looks like" he said.

"Yeah, I've been bending since I was three." She said, "and who are your friends?" she asked as Katara, Aang and Toph came out of the woods.

"Oh, this is my sister, Katara, and Toph an earth bender and Aang the…"

"Avatar." She whispered in astonishment, "Wow! I've actually been looking for you Mr. …uhhhh… Avatar… sir…" she said.

"Ummm… call me Aang." Aang said.

"Why have you been looking for Aang?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, are you planning to send him to your death camp or something." Toff said sarcastically.

"No actually I was planning on joining him to defeat Lord Osai."

Smoke began rising out of the woods.

"The fish!" Sokka said and took hold of Keeta's wrist and ran back to the camp with her following along. The fish were on fire.

"Agh! They're burning!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Here. I've got it." Keeta said and bended water around the fish extinguishing the fire consuming them, then she took the stake they were on and pulled it away from the fire. "There." She said smiling, "they didn't burn too much."


	2. Chapter 2

D-B-G.: Ch. 2- Keeta's past

They laid there that night, around the fire, talking.

"So what nation are you from?" Katara asked Keeta.

"I was born in the fire nation, hence the color of the clothes but I've always been loyal to the water and earth nations."

"Why are you fighting against the fire nation?" Katara asked.

"I don't believe in the fire nation. They are a hostile nation that can't be tamed and I don't want to be associated with them. Plus i dont like their leader..." Keeta said.

"Why do you want to fight lord Ozai then?" Aang asked.

"Well, he's …he's my father." Keeta said, "And I was sick when I was young so he gave me a really long name because he thought I would die. Zahanaaratakinitakeeta. Isn't that a horribly long name? It drives me crazy."

"Your father is Lord Ozai! Then you must be… Zuko's sister?" Sokka asked surprised.

"Yes. He's my twin brother. And I'm not proud of it either."

"Have you seen him since you left the fire nation?" Katara asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Keeta said, "He gave me this huge scar on my arm."

"Really? Your own brother tried to hurt you?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah. But he didn't know it was me. But still… he has an attitude now that he never had before. He used to be such a nice person. But something no one can shake out of him has consumed him now. It's so sad to see him like that."

"You feel sorry for someone who hurt you?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah. Think about it Sokka," Keeta said sitting up, "if Katara tried to hurt you and hated your guts wouldn't you still love her and care about her?"

"Yeah. I guess I see what you're saying." he said.

Toph had fallen asleep by now and Sokka had yawned too many times to count. Katara was sort of half asleep.

Sokka and Keeta yawned at the same time and Keeta chuckled, "I think we all need to sleep. We can talk some more tomorrow."

Sokka laid there staring at the sky, until he herd a faint scratching sound. He looked over and Keeta had a book out and was writing something in it.

She looked up at him, "No. Lay back down. I'm almost done." Keeta said writing in her book again.

"Done with what?" Sokka asked.

"Alright. Done." She said and handed him the book.

She had drawn him over the bottom of a page, and it looked almost exactly like him, and she had written his name in the middle. On the page next to that was Katara's name.

"I always draw something before I go to sleep. And all the people I meet I draw a picture or two of them so that when I keep traveling I can flip through and remember them." She said.

He handed her back the book. "You're really good at drawing. That picture was amazing how real it looked."

"Thanks" she smiled and laid down.

"I'm glad we met you." Sokka said.

"I'm glad I met you all too." She said.

"Good night" he said.

"See you in the morning." She said and they both fell asleep almost instantly.

(And still if you have ideas don't hesitate to tell me! I can fit alot into my stories! I'm always writing!)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The next day they all ate and then went to find Appa, who had wandered off to find food.

"So, what is Appa?" Keeta asked.

All of a sudden a huge white bison with the same symbol as Aang on his head comes out of the woods.

"This must be Appa…then." She stood and petted Appa. "God, your one fuzzy bison" she said and flipped backwards up onto the saddle.

Everybody's mouth gaped open except Toph's, because she can't see. (duh!)

"Well are we going or not?" Keeta smiled.

They all got on and took to the skies.

Keeta sat on Appa's head with her arms out to the sides as if she were flying, her hair flying around her face.

"Keeta? What are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"I love being in the air. It's so peaceful." She sighed happily.

Sokka looked at Katara with a bewildered look.

"I have tried so many times to build a successful glider but it never works. I always crash." She laughed sliding back down in the saddle and pulling her hair up in a low ponytail, the front of her hair hanging around her face and swooping to one side as they flew.

Sokka was thinking, 'How could such a nice girl be the sister of evil Prince Zuko? She is the total opposite of him! She is such a beuti…" his thoughts were interrupted as Katara elbowed him.

"I said, do you want something to eat?" Katara said holding out a piece of bread and trying his best not to stuff the whole thing in his mouth… but it was so tempting…

Keeta sat there munching away at an apple she had taken out of her bag.

"What other food do you have in there?" Sokka asked.

"Well…let's see…" she said fumbling in her huge bag.

She pulled out a guitar, the book she had drawn in the night before and two swords with two red tassels hanging off each of the handles. And then she pulled out a bag of food. Lots of food. Bread and fruits and tons of other things. Then she pulled out a small tin box and opened it. Inside were tiny rectangle shaped flat things that were wrapped in paper.

"Ooh! Can I have some?" Sokka asked happily.

"yep. But chew it, don't swallow." She said and took a piece for herself. She popped it in her mouth and chewed it and then blew a huge bubble with it. (If you don't know what it is by now your pretty mental) She popped the bubble with her finger and then slid down till she was laying flat in the sadle staring at the sky.

She grabbed her guitar and began strumming. Then she began singing "Fly, spread your wings and try to fly high to the sky..." then she started strumming like crazy. "la,la,la,la,la,la,la,da,diya" she sang strumming slowly.

"Wow. I didn't think I've ever herd someone play something interesting on one of those before." Sokka said.

"I always try to invent new songs that people will actually listen to." Keeta said sitting up.

"play something else." Katara said.

"yeah!" Sokka chimed in.

"Like what?" she asked strumming her fingers down the guitar srtings.

"Anything!" Sokka said happily munching on a piece of bread.

"Nothing." Toph said,"Music is for dumb people who find false happiness in songs"

"Fine if you want to be morbid, I'll play a sad song." she said strumming, "The light is hidden, today of all days, all the people's broken comes out in shame, they all wonder what made the world this way, while you cry aloud, they cry inside. If the world could change for a season, for a reason, what would happen, what would we be? Oh, what would we be?" She put down her guitar and pullled out a pen and her drawing notebook and began writing.

"What are you..." Sokka asked.

"I have to write this song down before I forget it." she said while writing frantically. "there." she saidclosing the book and slid it back into her bag. She turned toward Sokka, "now what were you saying?" she asked.

"Nothing... you kinda already answered my question..." he said.

"Please play some more." Katara said handing Keeta her guitar.

They all sang and laughed for the rest of the day as they flew. They landed that night, ate and slept.


End file.
